Gem Link
by TheOneAndOnlyEnigma
Summary: When Steven wishes for someone to help him find his friend Lapis Lazuli, he gets more than he bargained for with The Doctor! (Alternate Storyline)
1. Steven Whoniverse

I do not own Rebecca Sugar's wonderful cartoon, _Steven Universe_ , or The BBC's Amazing Sci-Fi series, _Doctor Who_.

* * *

Night fell on Beach City, the stars in the sky came out to shine, and one boy was atop his beach house. His legs swung back and forth as he held in his hands the remnants of a mirror that once held his _'Beach Summer Fun Buddy'_ , Lapis Lazuli. This boy is called Steven Universe, A Crystal Gem, and a Defender of The Planet Earth. Steven rubbed the outline of the shattered mirror with his fingers being wary of the broken glass. It had been a long while since Steven had seen his friend.

Ever since Lapis formed Malachite and scared Steven out of a shared Dreamrealm of some sort, and he had not seen one sign or Iota of his friend. "Where are you Lapis?" Steven asked aloud, knowing he'd get no response. "I know you want to keep me safe from Jasper, but at what cost? You can't keep her down forever, and I miss my friend." He sighed, "I know that Garnet was looking for you down there in the Ocean but she and Pearl are now busy looking for Peridot, and Amethyst…is well…Amethyst."

Steven groaned as he laid down and looked up at the stars, "I just wish that there was somebody who could help me look for you." He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and getting up. It was late and Pearl would have a fit if he didn't get enough sleep to meet the day.

* * *

The Next Morning Steven woke up in his bed and found his room empty. He got up and went to get showered, and got dressed afterwards. He went over to the kitchen and got a bowl out and began to fill it with cereal. Steven opened the refrigerator to see that they were out of milk, and that somebody had put the empty gallon of milk back into the fridge. "Oh come on! Amethyst!" Steven muttered the name of the probable culprit.

He then looked on the table and found a note from Pearl, and read aloud the missive. _'Steven, we've gone out this morning to undertake an important mission. Be back soon, and also Amethyst drank the rest of the milk. Pearl.'_

Steven then carefully put the cereal back into the box and then cleaned up before leaving the temple. "Looks like its Big Donut today!" Steven walked onto the beach and made his way towards Beach City, but then stopped when he saw something peculiar on the corner of his eyes.

Behind the rocks where nobody would look was the outline of something big and blue. He walked around the boulders and walked over and saw a blue wooden box with the words 'Police Public Call Box' in white lettering against a black background. On top of it was a light that must shine in the dark. Steven looked at the doors and saw a note which said, ' _Police Telephone. Free for use of Public. Advice & Assistance obtainable immediately. Office & Cars respond to all calls. Pull to open_.' He looked to the right and saw a little symbol with the words ' _St. John Ambulance_ ' on it.

Steven wondered why Police needed a box in the first place, and why this was here in the first place seeing as how this was so out of the way, and the fact that he had never seen Police Officers anywhere in Beach City in his life. Being the curious kid he was Steven pulled on the door to find it was locked, "Hmm maybe someone is in there?"

He then knocked on the door, 'Knock, knock, knock, knock.' There was no answer so Steven knocked again. 'Knock, knock, knock, knock.' No answer, so he tried again. 'Knock, knock, knock, knock.' He figured that there must be nobody in there but once more couldn't hurt, 'Knock, knock, knock…' The Door opened from inside to show an old man with grey curling hair and sunglasses on. "What?! What do you want? Why were you knocking like that!?"

Steven jumped back from the old man, "I'm sorry I thought it was empty."

The Old Man took off his sunglasses and let his piercing blue eyes and fierce eyebrows look at the little boy in front of him, "Well it wasn't, now what do you want?!"

"I-I-I was just curious Sir," Steven twiddled his fingers.

"Well what are you now?" The Man looked at Steven closer.

"Umm….confused."

"Good, good. Confused is good. Now forget this conversation, this moment, and most importantly this box!" The Old Man retreated into the Blue Box and closed the door shut.

Steven looked surprised and then confused, and then hungry. So he then walked back on track to The 'Big Donut' to get some breakfast. Steven was halfway around the boulder when he heard the doors to the Blue Box open, and footsteps rushing after him. "Wait!" Steven turned around to see the old man walk fast after him. "Who sent you?"

Steven looked at The Old Man, he seemed to be homeless as his clothing was mismatched. He wore what seemed to be a very nice blue blazer with a red lining inside, a black zippered up sweatshirt, a white shirt with the picture of a Rose inside, green plaid pants, and boots. "Umm nobody sent me sir…"

"Don't give me the innocent act! Was it The Daleks? Cybermen? Or was it those Sontarans again!" He pulled out what seemed like a small pipe with a light at the end of it. Steven was worried if the man was going to hurt him.

"Doctor!" The Old Man and Steven looked to see a Young Woman with long brown hair and brown eyes walk around the boulder. "Leave the poor boy alone, you're scaring him!"

"This poor boy may be a Zygon for all we know!" The Old Man barked at her.

She scoffed and walked past the man and knelt down at Steven, "Sorry about the Doctor he's just a little on edge since we had to make an emergency landing. I'm Clara!"

Steven looked up at The Woman called Clara, "I'm Steven. Steven Universe!"

Clara giggled and looked at Steven, "Th-That's your name?"

"Yep that's my name," Steven smiled, and he looked over at 'The Doctor.' "What are you a Doctor of?"

The Doctor looked at Steven and rolled his eyes, "Everything."

"Whaaaa? Really? Wow no wonder you're so old. It must have taken a long time to be a Doctor in everything!"

"Watch it," The Doctor softly growled. Clara was laughing as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What were you two doing in the Police Box?" Steven asked them.

"Waiting mostly, The TARDIS went into Recovery Mode and now we have to wait as is does a soft reset." Clara explained to Steven.

The Doctor groaned, "Please no telling the local Puddingheads about my Ship!"

"Ship?" Steven looked back at The TARDIS, "That box can sail in the water?"

"If I wanted it to yes it could, but now let's get the topic of discussion off of my box!" The Doctor demanded of Steven who was running over to The TARDIS. "Hey! Get back here!" Clara walked after The Doctor and Steven in a brisk pace.

Steven went over to the doors and opened them wide, and inside he saw the Control Panel of The TARDIS and gasped. "Oh my Gosh! Is this a Spaceship!?"

"No! No it is not!" The Doctor yelled as he caught up to Steven, "Well…yes it is, but it is not for your eyes to see!" Steven then looked up at The Doctor with Stars in his eyes, and his mouth agape. "I-I uhhh….Urgh fine, Five minutes! Not a second more!"

"Woo-hoo!" Steven ran inside the TARDIS and ran and looked around. He then ran back outside, and then back in. The Doctor and Clara were both waiting for those five words that everyone said. "It's very spacious in here!"

The Doctor blinked, "Okay, that's a new one." The Doctor and Clara walked in and watched Steven run around the Console Room. "Please no running in the Console Room!"

Steven then stopped at the Console Controls itself. "So many buttons! I must press them!"

"No! No! No! No pressing of the buttons unless you want to blow a hole the size of Canada in this nice beachfront!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Steven then backed away from the Controls. "So are you both Aliens?"

Clara smiled, "I'm afraid not I'm from England. So sorry to disappoint you. The Doctor is the only Alien here."

Steven looked at The Doctor, "If you're an Alien why do you sound like you're from Scotland?"

The Doctor looked at Steven, "Lots of Planets have a Scotland!"

"Then why do you look like a Homeless person?"

Clara burst out laughing as The Doctor looked taken aback, "Why do you look like the Physical Representation of a Jelly Baby?"

"What's a Jelly Baby?"

"Okay, analogy wasted. What would you rather see me dressed in? Some sort of spacesuit that screams, 'Look at me! I'm an alien, and you should probably dissect and probe me because I'm different than you!'"

It was Steven's turn to look a bit taken aback, "Yeah I guess you're right that would attract a lot of unwanted attention."

The Doctor looked down at his attire and cleared his throat, "As a matter of fact I was about to change into some proper clothes when you came around." Clara giggled a bit before being hushed by The Doctor. "So perhaps you'll be kind to wait outside."

"You're going to change in here?" Steven asked him.

"Yes, yes I am!" The Doctor proclaimed.

"In front of Clara?"

The Doctor made a noise and looked at Clara who was smiling, "Oh no, my Virgin Eyes! I'll go blind!"

"Well seeing as how you don't wish to be present as I change you can join the boy outside!" The Doctor growled.

"I'll do that as a matter of fact," Clara walked over to Steven. "Come on Steven, show me around this place!"

Steven smiled as he took Clara's hand and led her out of The TARDIS. The Doctor was left alone as he looked down at his current attire and muttered to himself, "I don't know what that boy sees but I look awesome."

* * *

As The Doctor went to change, Steven led Clara around Beach City to show her around his hometown. He first took Clara to the Big Donut where they both got breakfast there as Steven introduced Clara to Sadie and Lars.

He then took Clara to the Beach City Funland Arcade where they both played arcade games through the afternoon.

"Hey Clara?" Steven looked up at her.

"Yes Steven?" She looked over at the young boy.

"What do you and The Doctor do," He asked Clara.

"Well we go around 'Time and Space' helping people."

"What do you mean 'Time and Space'?"

Clara looked down at Steven and then clarified what she meant, "Okay basic info. The TARDIS stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space,' and it can travel to distant planets in space and travel back in time!"

Steven gasped and barraged Clara with a bunch of questions ranging from who they've met during their travels to where they have gone to. She told him of her adventures in the stars with The Doctor, and he told Clara of his adventures with The Crystal Gems.

"Crystal Gems? What are they your Imaginary Friends or something?" Clara asked Steven.

"No, they're my friends who I help save the World from a number of Monsters and Bad things that pop up around the world."

Clara giggled a bit, "So what you sort of do what The Doctor and I do?"

Steven pondered for a short bit, "I guess so!" He beamed with a wide smile, and then a good idea. "Hey you should come and meet them! They should be over at my house, come on!"

Steven dashed into as full sprint over to his house on the beach. Clara smiled as she ran after him. She followed Steven onto the beach, past the TARDIS which was now in plain view, and right in front…of an intricate carving of a giant woman of some sort. Steven ran towards a staircase leading up to a house that rested in the hands of the being.

"Come on Clara!" Steven waved as he ran up the stairs. Clara in awestruck followed him up the staircase. Though not as shocking as one might think, she was still awed at the beauty of the carving; Clara wondered why The Doctor had not known about this, perhaps he didn't know, or he knew but was keeping it to himself.

Clara followed Steven inside his house and was given a brief tour. "Okay so this is basically my room. Bed, TV, sofa couch, kitchen, and shower." He then led Clara to the Warp Pad. "This is the Warp Pad where we go to distant places to fight the occasional Corrupted Gem Beast." She looked around and was mesmerized about all she saw around her. This stuff wasn't human made this was Alien; though she hadn't a clue on what type of aliens had made this stuff to begin with. "Steven I think The Doctor needs to have a look at all of this."

They went out to the beach and walked towards The TARDIS. However, at that time The Crystal Gems had returned from their early morning mission coming to shore on their sailboat. "Amethyst, I can't believe you had us stop down the beachline to get something for you to eat," Pearl scoffed as she docked their ship.

"What? I just wanted a small bite to eat," Amethyst sipped on a refreshing soda.

Garnet looked at Amethyst, "Your 'Small Bite' cleared the restaurant out of all it's available food."

"Ehhh, tomato to-mah-to!"

"Which you successfully wiped out," Garnet replied.

They disembarked their boat and saw Steven walking behind a Woman that they had never seen before, "Who is that?" Pearl asked her comrades.

"No clue, but she is not from around here. Let's go meet this new girl," Garnet walked over towards Steven and this new Woman.

"Yo Ste-Man," Amethyst called out for Steven.

Steven turned back and saw The Crystal Gems and tugged on Clara's skirt. "Clara there they are!" He ran over to them leading Clara by the hand over to The Crystal Gems. "Guys this is a new friend I made today. This is Clara! Clara, The Crystal Gems. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. And guys this is Clara!"

The Crystal Gems looked Clara over as they circled around her and gave her some room to breath as they studied her.

"Well she appears harmless enough, what do you think Garnet?" Pearl asked her.

Garnet looked over Clara with a strong stare. Her Future Vision was jumbled and for some reason couldn't determine whether or not this 'Clara' was a threat or not. "I…I don't know. I can't see…There's some sort of…interference!" She knelt down and held her head as the interference began to give her a massive headache.

Pearl and Amethyst grew concerned and looked at Clara. "Steven I want you to get away from that woman," Pearl told Steven as she drew her spear from her gem.

"What? But Pearl," Steven started.

Garnet activated her gauntlets and stood up, "Steven get away from her! She's a Time Anomaly and is a massive threat to the reality of the very existence of time!"

Amethyst didn't know what to thinks but drew her whip and held it one hand as she drank her soda from the other; she joined the Gems as they stalked Clara like a pack of wolves. Clara stumbled back from them, "Uhhh Steven, help please?"

Steven leapt in front of Clara to protect her. "You guys stop! You're acting crazy right now!"

"Steven get away from her!" Pearl sternly said.

"No!" Steven defiantly shot back.

Amethyst didn't know what to think the 'Clara' girl didn't seem dangerous, "I'm with Steven on this one guys. I don't think she'd that dangerous." She put her whip away.

But Garnet and Pearl kept stalking Steven and Clara until their backs hit the front of The TARDIS.

"Steven I won't ask you again. Get away from that….bwahah?!" Pearl looked up and saw with her own eyes The TARDIS and stumbled back. Garnet saw The TARDIS as well and was visibly shaken as she stepped back along with Pearl.

The doors to The TARDIS opened as The Doctor walked through. He was wearing his Blue Blazer, but now had on a matching waistcoat, a white buttoned down shirt, Blue pants, and Doc Martens. He looked at Steven, "Ah there you are. How is this then? Better than the 'Homeless' attire I was wearing before?"

Garnet and Pearl were frozen in disbelief at the person who stood before them, it was The Destroyer of Worlds.

The Doctor looked over at The Crystal Gems and frowned, "Gemkind! Clara get that Round Kid safe into The TARDIS!"

"Wait!" Steven said before Clara escorted him into The TARDIS. She rolled her eyes as she did so, "He can hear you Doctor."

Amethyst looked at The Man and back at her friends. "Who's the Old Guy?"

Garnet spoke through her teeth, "Amethyst be quiet!"

The Doctor took a step forward, "A Homeworld Gem who doesn't know who I am? Rare, but allow me to introduce myself. I am The Doctor."

Garnet and Pearl took a wary step back, and Amethyst stepped back with her friends. Pearl launched towards The Doctor, "Garnet get Steven out of that infernal thing!" She took her Spear and brandished it as The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at Pearl as well.

"This planet is under my Protection. You are not welcome here!" Pearl and The Doctor both said at the same time. They then looked at each other with a confused look on faces, "Wait what?"

The Doctor widened his eyes in suspense, "Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, TARDIS!"

Pearl looked at The Doctor, "I-I'm sorry?"

The Doctor lowered his Sonic Screwdriver, "Sorry it's just that I mistrust synchronized talk; it's a long story and…Never mind that now!" He raised his Sonic Screwdriver back up at Pearl. "What is Gemkind doing on this planet? If you have any thoughts of harvesting this planet of its life energy then think again!"

"Well what are you doing here? Intending on blowing up this planet in some fervor of Time Lord Madness?"

A loud pounding was heard. Pearl and The Doctor turned around to see that Garnet was pounding away on The TARDIS doors. "What in Seven Hells are you doing?"

"I'm getting Steven out of your Mad Box!" Gernet growled as she kept punching the doors.

"That Pudgy Kid is perfectly fine inside The TARDIS," The Doctor mentioned.

Garnet stopped punching the door and turned around to face The Doctor, "What did you say?"

"Uh-Oh." Pearl and Amethyst got out of the way as they knew this was going to end badly. "That Old Man's gonna get wrecked!"

Garnet brandished her Gauntlets as The Doctor fumbled through his Sonic Screwdriver to find an appropriate setting to defend himself. "Gem, Gem, Gem, Gem! That's metal, that's iron oxide, that's…wood? I've been looking all over for that wood setting for ages now!" The Doctor ducked and rolled out of the way of Garnet's Gauntlets swinging at him. "Aha! Gem De-Stabilizer!"

The Doctor brandished his Sonic Screwdriver and a loud buzzing came from it and seemed to be very painful to The Crystals Gems. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst their gems began shining bright.

The Doors to TARDIS flung open, and Steven came out. The Doctor growled, "Stay in The TARDIS!"

Clara ran up behind him. "Steven! What are you doing?!"

"The Doctor's got it all wrong Clara! The Gems aren't bad Gems, they're good and I'll show you and The…" The Sonic Screwdriver began to Resonate with Steven's Gem and he fell onto his hands and feet.

"Steven!" Clara and The Crystal Gems yelled. The Doctor looked over at Steven and saw his gem glow. "You're a Gem?"

"Half…Gem…on my…Mom's side," Steven corrected The Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Steven, and then at The Gems. "Doctor! Stop it you're hurting Steven!" Clara exclaimed.

Conflicted, The Doctor groaned as his mind raced at One Thousand Miles a second. "Clara what if it's a trap. They could be…"

Clara went up to him and held his face in her hands, "They aren't Doctor! I know they aren't! You deep down, know they aren't dangerous. Steven wouldn't do something like that."

"How do you know Clara you've only just met him an hour ago?"

Clara looked at Steven, "Because he doesn't look like the one to willfully cause harm to anybody." She looked back at The Doctor, "Do you trust me Doctor?"

He signed and turned off his Sonic. The Gems and Steven collapsed onto the sand as The Doctor stood before them. Just then a poof of smoke appeared from where the Gem known as Garnet two smaller Gems one Red and one Blue.

The Doctor was gobsmacked and speechless, "…Fusion…Okay Clara I'm starting to believe you."

"Doctor where did that big Gem go?" Clara asked.

"Those two are the Big Gem, Homeworld have this technique called Fusion, where they have two Gems combine to form a Gem that is greater than them separate, but Homeworld looks down on that practice as they believe fusion is a cheap trick to make weak gems strong." The Doctor walked over to examine them, "By my guess you two are a Sapphire and a Ruby."

Ruby growled and popped right up and activated her Gauntlet, "Who do you think you are old man!"

The Doctor stood up tall over the Gems. "I am The Doctor, I've lived for over Two Thousand Years, I've fought Creatures and Monsters that would make you shiver, and I have seen sights do horrid that it'd make your bowels evacuate."

The Gems all got up to their feet and drew their weapons, The Doctor raised his Screwdriver and got in front of Clara. Before anyone could act Steven got in between them. "Guys! Guys! Stop!"

"Steven get out of the way! That Time Lord is getting his teeth kicked in!" Ruby yelled.

"No! You guys you can't do that!" Steven pleaded.

"That's right how'd you plan on doing it, Tiny? You and what army?" The Doctor goaded her.

Ruby's eyes flared up with fire, "An army of one! My flame is unbridled and eternal!" She ran at the Doctor and swung, but he held her head in place as she swung at him.

"That may be true, but you're also very tiny."

Steven pulled Ruby away from The Doctor before Ruby could get her hands on him.

"You guys, can't we just talk this over?"

"No we can't!" Pearl frowned, "He's a Time Lord. Specifically a Rogue one, he's too dangerous to stay on this planet and…"

"Stop!" Steven yelled. Pearl, and The Gems looked rather surprised to see him raise his voice like that. "We're not going to have this turn into a fight! We're going to go back into to house and talk about this."

"Why should we talk with him Steven? There's a good possibility that he could be waiting to spring a trap on us," Sapphire asked him.

He turned towards The Doctor and looked at him. "I don't know The Doctor as you know The Doctor. To me he isn't the Man you think he is."

A Flash of light formed and Garnet came back and knelt in front of Steven, "What do you think he is then, Steven?"

Steven looked at The Last Time Lord. "Well, I think he looks tired, but more I think he's nice." He looked back at Garnet, "Please Garnet I'm begging you, don't hurt him."

Garnet sighed and stood up and looked at The Doctor. "All right, Steven says you're okay, then you're okay by me, but you'd better not betray his trust."

The Doctor nodded and put away his Sonic Screwdriver. They all stood there in an awkward silence.

Steven kicked the sand a bit, "Would anyone care for some Tea?"

Clara smiled, "I'd love some do you have any milk?"

Amethyst's eyes widened and gave a nervous laugh. "Oops."


	2. The Rogue God

I do not own Rebecca Sugar's wonderful cartoon, _Steven Universe_ , or The BBC's Amazing Sci-Fi series, _Doctor Who_.

* * *

The door to The Beach House flew open as Steven ran inside and got his teapot and filled it with water. As he did so The Doctor and Clara came into the home. The Doctor was mesmerized with The Warp Pad and went over to it to examine it.

"Well now, it's been a long while since I've seen a Warp Pad. It seems to be in pretty good shape as well." He took his Sonic Screwdriver and examined it.

"When's the last time you saw a Warp Pad Doctor," Clara asked The Doctor.

"Let's see now. I was only 500 years old, well into my Second Regeneration, I was with Jamie at that time," The Doctor chuckled. "It was a planet called…"

"Monodozotromofoco," Pearl finished his sentence as she, Garnet and Amethyst came in.

"I would appreciate it if you stepped away from our Warp Pad," Garnet asked of The Doctor.

"Why, think I'm going to whisk away somewhere? Please, two things. One, I'd have to be a Gem or at least a Half-Gem to work this thing. And Two, I have a TARDIS it can take me anywhere in time and space," He smiled.

Garnet stoically glanced at him as he put away his Sonic Screwdriver. Steven put the teapot over the stove and turned it on, he then ran over to the closet and got two beach chairs. "I'm sorry I don't have more things to sit on, but here, you can use these."

Clara smiled at the young boy as he unfolded the chairs for her and The Doctor, "Thank you Steven."

The Doctor smirked at the beach chair and sat down. "Beach chairs. Not too shabby. They're nice, and…"

"Cool?" Clara asked him.

The Doctor looked at her and crossed his legs. "Tolerable."

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst sat on the couch opposite The Time Lord.

Steven stood right in between them. "Okay so, who would like to start?"

Clara went to speak before Pearl interrupted her, "I'll start if that's all right with our guests."

Clara was about to say something but the Doctor raised her hand to stop her, "By all means. Go ahead."

Pearl looked at The Time Lord and took a breath, "First of all I think I should address that I don't trust you."

"That goes double for me," Garnet added.

"But Steven said we should talk this out, so I'm willing to do that for him."

The Doctor looked at Pearl and back at Steven and then back at Pearl, "So who is he to you?"

"Someone that I would die for, and what about that girl?" Pearl looked at Clara, "Who is she to you?"

"Someone that I would die for, thirteen more times to be precise. Something you thieves would know about."

Garnet growled, "Gemkind did not steal Regeneration from you Time Lords!"

"Well you could have fooled me!" The Doctor scoffed.

Steven looked at both of them rightly perplexed. "Umm, what's this other type of Regeneration?"

The Doctor looked at Steven, and got to eye level with him. "Regenerationis a little trick that Time Lords created, a neat way to cheat death."

Steven looked at The Doctor, "You mean like how the Gems regenerate after they 'poof?'"

The Doctor frowned. "It's not like that at all. Time Lords can only regenerate 13 Times, Gemkind can regenerate as many times as they want."

Steven thought for a second, "So does that mean that Gem Regeneration is better than Time Lord Regeneration?" Pearl and Garnet smiled at Steven's comment.

"It most certainly is not!" The Doctor pouted.

"I have to admit Doctor, unlimited Regenerations do sound a lot better," Clara admitted.

"Getting back on subject," Peal said. "What are you doing here?"

The Doctor was apprehensive to say the least to explain himself to a Homeworld Gem. "Do you mean what am I doing here on Earth, what am I doing here in Beach City, or do you mean why am I here in your humble abode? If you have forgotten Steven invited us!" The Doctor cheekily replied.

Pearl's face flushed red as Garnet began talking, "What are you doing here in Beach City?"

"Clara and I landed here after The TARDIS went into Recovery Mode, and I made an emergency landing and afterwards I put her into a Soft Reset. Normally you do this every Five Hundred Years, but…I put that off for quite a bit," He shrugged and gave her a smirk.

Garnet was not amused, "I am not amused."

"Yeah you don't seem to be easily amused. Shall I dance a jig for you?" The Doctor sarcastically offered.

Pearl looked at The Doctor, "All we want from you is to leave and not to come back. Just like last time!"

Amethyst looked at Pearl, "What do you mean last time?"

"It was on Monodozotromofoco," Pearl began to reminisce as she glanced at the Doctor. "He had a different face."

* * *

Flashback:

Rose Quartz and Pearl were walking towards the Bridge of The Diamond Command Ship. Rose Quartz was called to the Bridge to speak with Blue, White, and Yellow Diamonds as Green Diamond was on the lead attack ship to invade the planet below.

"Why have the Diamonds called you to the Bridge, Rose?" Pearl looked up to her friend.

The Quartz Commander sighed, "If it is what I believe than we are in for a rough afternoon."

The two walked into the Command Bridge where White, Blue, and Yellow Diamond were overlooking Invasion and Battle plans.

"My Diamonds." Rose bowed, and Pearl followed with her own bow.

Yellow Diamond did not look over to Rose Quartz, "Are you and your forces prepared for battle?"

She nodded, and hid a subtle frown. "Yes, we are at your disposal my Diamond."

White Diamond looked up from the plans and towards the planet in sight from the Bridge. "This planet will be perfect for Gem Colonization. Just as soon as we get rid of all the native populace."

On the screen popped up Green Diamond on her attack vessel. "We are nearing the Planet's atmosphere. Our communication with the forces on the ground have gone silent. I expect the natives have engaged in combat with them, so when in range I shall use our firepower to great effect to wipe them out."

Rose Quartz frowned and clenched her fist, and Pearl noticed the silent fury on her face. If Rose Quartz had her way there'd be no more War, no more pain, nor suffering. There'd be Peace and Prosperity throughout the Universe, but alas she couldn't make any real change. She'd have to be a Diamond to implement that sort of change.

"No," Yellow Diamond stated. "We round up the remaining Natives that survive, enslave them to do our labor, and when they are no longer useful to us we liquidate them."

That was Rose Quartz's breaking point, and as she was about to protest the alarms went off.

Blue Diamond looked around and frowned. "I forgot that my Sapphire is still on Homeworld. I wished that I had the foresight bring her."

The screen with Green Diamond halved with static on one side, and Green Diamond on the other. Yellow Diamond looked at the Pearls and Peridots at the control station. "What is happening? Why has the alarm being sounded? Are we under attack?"

"My Diamond someone is wedging their way into our communications channel!" One Peridot sounded. "And our Engine Matrix has been routed and compromised," A Pearl explained.

Feedback from the static sounded loudly as everyone held their ears until the sound lessened. "Oh dear, have I got this working?" An elderly sounding voice asked himself as the sound cleared up on the other side of the routed communication channel. Then the picture was established and a being of unknown description came on the screen.

The Being had on a black suit-jacket with a light blue shirt, a bow-tie, plaid pants, and an almost ridiculous bowl haircut. "Oh good the picture is up." He cleared his throat, "Contacting Gemkind High Command. Come in High Command."

"Who is this? Why are you on this channel?" A Pearl demanded to know, before Yellow Diamond interrupted. "Who are you? Why have you contacted us?"

"This is The Doctor," The Being on the other side said. Nobody aboard the bridge knew what to think or say as they have never heard of him. "And I have contacted you to speak about terms of your unconditional surrender."

There was a moment of silence before Yellow Diamond began to laugh, followed by the other Diamonds, and soon followed by the other gems with the sole exception being Rose Quartz and Pearl.

"You must be mistaken, but that's quite alright. After all you must be so nervous being surrounded by an armada armed to the teeth of superior firepower."

The Doctor shook his head, "No I do mean your surrender as you may have me and the entire planet surrounded it is you who are at a disadvantage."

Green Diamond growled, "You have a lot of nerve to disrupt our Engine Matrixes! Surrender now, and we may let some of you live!"

"Now why would I ever do that when you threaten the gentle peoples of Monodozotromofoco like that?" The Doctor asked aloud. "No, you see I will not allow you do as you please. I have surrounded the entire planet with a low level ionic field that once I activate it your ships will cross into the top of the atmosphere a positronic charge will detonate which will destroy your ships instantaneously!" The Doctor looked at The Diamonds, "I do not want to do that, but I will if I must to protect these people. As I see it you now have two options. Leave, and live. Or Invade, and perish."

"Who are you to threaten us?" Green Diamond snarled.

"As I have stated before I am The Doctor, a Time Lord from The Planet Gallifrey within the constellation of Kasterborous at galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero center. Of course you'd know where to find it since your kind has been there before and took the secrets of Regeneration from us."

Every gem on the armada grew silent, A Time Lord? Here? Absurd! "Time Lords are not allowed to interfere in the events of time," said Blue Diamond.

"Well yes, that has been said, but I find it more as a guideline and not an actual rule," The Doctor quipped.

"Enough of this!" Green Diamond growled, "Full thrusters on! Prepare cannons! I want to raze the surface of that planet!"

The Doctor crossed his arms and sighed, "Oh dear. If that's the way you want it, then I shall oblige you…Jamie." He called to somebody off screen. "On my mark press the button…the button…the big red one Jamie!"

Green Diamond's ship approached the surface of Monodozotromofoco's atmosphere and began to pierce it without any resistance. "Ha! What did you say, Time Lord? Postitronic Charge and all that malarkey? Ready to fire on my command!"

Pearl looked on with Rose Quartz, she looked over to the side and saw what appeared to be a blue box flying through space, "Rose what is that?" She asked as she pointed to the anomaly. Rose looked at the odd box flying through space.

"On my mark! Take aim!" Green Diamond barked orders at her crew.

The Doctor looked to the side, "Now Jamie!"

The Blue Box shone with a great white light, and released the Positronic charge it had built up into a wave of energy that collided with Green Diamond's Vessel which resulted in it exploding in an awesome show of energy and shattered gems glittering amonst the darkness of space.

The Homeworld Gems were shocked at what had happened. A Gemkind Attack Vessel was destroyed along with one of the Diamond Authorities. Yellow Diamond looked at The Doctor through the video feed.

"I warned you," The Doctor sighed. "Now then do the smart thing and run along. I'd hate to litter the universe with more debris."

Yellow Diamond stood at attention and clenched her fists. "We will draw our forces back for now, but know this…you have made yourself a very powerful enemy today, and know that we will be back! You cannot stop us forever!"

The Doctor smiled, "My Dear, I only have forever." The Video feed ended.

Yellow Diamond seethed in anger as she stared at the Blue Box in the middle of space, but collected her emotions. "Issue a full retreat order."

"My Diamond?" Her Pearl asked her.

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" Yellow Diamond bellowed.

"Of course my Diamond, at once!"

Within minutes the rest of the Homeworld Gem Armada retreated back into deep space towards Homeworld. From then on it was known that The Doctor was an enemy ofGemkind from that day until the end of time.

* * *

"…and it was from that day on The Doctor was known as 'The Diamond Cutter.' The Predator and an Enemy of Gemkind," Pearl finished regaling her tale and looked at The Doctor, "You are a rogue God, and the universe is your plaything."

Everyone looked at the Doctor who had his legs and arms crossed. He looked at everyone and snapped at them, "What? They were planning on harvesting the planet it wasn't as if I'd just let them!"

"You destroyed a Diamond?" Steven asked The Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Steven and fidgeted in his seat, "Yeah but she was bad…"

"Is that your excuse for everything?!" Pearl harrumphed. "Destroy an ecosystem because a Dalek or Cyberman was using the local wildlife as slaves because they were bad. The ends always justifies the means with you don't they?"

The Doctor sat up straight before looking at Steven, "Steven. Do you know how Gemkind like to invade foreign planets and take them over?"

Pearl and Garnet stood up straight in their seats and glared at The Doctor as if they were angrily pleading with him not to reveal what he knew.

Steven looked at The Doctor quizzically, "Ummm no I don't know."

"Well let me tell you Steven," The Doctor looked right at the young half-gem.

"Don't you dare," Garnet warned The Doctor.

"I just want to inform Steven on the dangers of Homeworld Gems, how the Operate." The Doctor got up from his beach chair and started walking around as the tea kettle began to release some steam. "Gemkind when invading an inhabited planet with an inhabited populace come to them under a banner of peace, and then when the inhabitants of said planet are most unaware…they attack and kill off anybody who poses a threat to them."

"That is enough!" Pearl growled.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth? And after that Steven, they round up the survivors and put them to work as slave labor!"

The Tea Kettle began to whistle and suddenly The Doctor, Garnet, and Pearl were at each other's throats. Clara went over to the stove and took the tea kettle off, and Steven began to break it up.

"You guys! Stop! You promised to be civil!" Steven pleaded with them. They all stopped at what Steven said and returned to their seats.

Clara began serving tea to everyone in an attempt to calm the nerves of everyone there.

The Doctor took a sip of his tea as the atmosphere around everyone began to temper, he looked at Steven who sat down and drank his own cup of tea. "So your mother, what's her name?"

"Oh, my Mom's name is Rose Quartz," Steven responded.

"Pink Diamond?"

"Who?"

The Doctor noticed that Pearl and Garnet were looking at him as if they were pleading with him not to say anything more.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue."

Amethyst devoured the tea and cup whole before addressing The Doctor. "So, how come Garnet couldn't see your friend's future?"

"What?" The Doctor looked at Garnet. "You have the ability to see the future?"

"Well, I have an ability to see a trove of multiple futures that can or cannot be. I can see outcomes of most situations and variables." Garnet noticed that the Doctor had a look of sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor apologized.

"What for?" Garnet asked.

"If you have the ability to see any and all possible futures it must be hard seeing every single one play out before your eyes. Especially if the future you see doesn't play out exactly how you want it to. Including the ones where you see the ones you love get hurt, and living with the fact there can't be anything you can do to stop it."

Garnet's eyes widened as he looked at him, and knew that he was probably one of the few people to understand that at times 'Future Vision' was not a gift, but in fact a curse.

"As to why Garnet couldn't see into Clara's future is pretty simple. Since she is a traveler through time and space the residual radiation she picked up through the Time Vortex messes with Garnet's ability to see into her future."

Steven looked at The Doctor, "Clara says that you and her go traveling through space and time helping people. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. Though at this point it is a bit of a chore nowadays," The Doctor admitted. "Sometimes there are those moments that make it all worth it." He got up from his beach chair and walked towards the TARDIS. "Come on Clara, all this talk of Homeworld has instilled a desire to go see what they've been up to."

Clara got up and hugged Steven. "It was nice meeting you Steven, and your Gem friends as well!"

Steven turned to The Doctor, "Wait you can't leave!"

"Can't? Can't?!" The Doctor looked at Steven. "There's no such word as can't!" He opened the door and slammed it shut after he entered The TARDIS. He opened the door peaking his head out, "Why not?"

"Cause you need to help me find Lapis!" Steven explained.

"Lapis? Who is Lapis?" The Doctor asked Steven as he knelt down to look at him right in the eye.

Steven told him the entire story about Lapis. From her emerging out of the mirror, to her stealing the oceans of the world, and her fusing with Jasper to form Malachite.

"And now she's roaming the ocean floor somewhere! You have to help us Doctor, you just gotta!"

The Doctor rose up. "Steven if what you say is true then it sounds like she will stay hidden until either you find her or she finds you. Now I really need to see what Homeworld is up to, but when I come back I'll help you."

"You promise?" Steven asked the Doctor.

"Yes."

Steven nodded, and let The Doctor and Clara board The TARDIS. Steven and the Crystal Gems backed up and let The TARDIS vanish away into space and time. Steven only hoped that The Doctor's investigations would not take very long.


End file.
